Tattoos
Justin Bieber has 64 tattoos. He considers his full sleeve and his half sleeve both as one tattoo. 1. A Small Bird/ Seagull Following in his father’s footsteps, Justin Bieber got a tattoo of a small bird in flight on his left hip as his first tat. Bieber’s bird hip tattoo represents the seagull from the fable “Jonathan Livingston Seagull,” and is inked on many of the male members of the Bieber clan as a family tradition. According to the co-owner of the Son of a Gun Tattoo and Barbershop where Bieber’s bird tattoo was inked, the star’s dad called ahead and asked the crew to keep the tat under wraps. Maybe his dad was afraid getting a tat at age sixteen would tarnish Bieber’s innocent image. Either way, Bieber’s hip tattoo was inked in Toronto in March 2010 on Bieber’s sixteenth birthday as a sort of rite of passage, and represents learning to “fly” and learning about life in the process. At the young age of seventeen, Bieber probably has quite a bit more learning to do! Official first jb tatto.jpg|link= Seagull.jpg|link= 2. Jesus in Hebrew/Yeshua Bieber’s second tattoo is inked vertically down the pop star’s ribcage just below his left armpit, and reads “Yeshua,” which means “Jesus” in Hebrew. Justin Bieber’s ribcage Hebrew tattoo matches the Hebrew tat his dad, Jeremy Bieber, got at the same time in April 2011 during Bieber’s “My World” tour in Israel. Bieber is a devout Christian like his mother, but his friend and manager, Scooter Braun, is Jewish. According to friends of the R&B star, Bieber often finds inspiration in reciting Hebrew prayers before performing on stage. Unfortunately, not everyone has found inspiration in this Justin Bieber tattoo; some critics have even gone so far as to call Bieber’s ribcage tat blasphemy. Come on people, that’s a bit harsh! Second tatto.jpg|link= Hebrew1.jpg|link= 3. Jesus Justin Bieber’s latest tattoo is an image of Jesus on his left leg. This holy scene has a classic pic of Jesus with a crown of thorns and halo above his head. This Justin Bieber Jesus tattoo seems to show a trend in religious tattoos for the pop star. Also, it shows a strong influence by his dad, having several religious tattoos of his own. The Biebs loves him some Jesus!..and shows it through Justin Bieber tattoos like this. Third tatto.jpg|link= Jesus.jpg|link= Justin-Bieber-Jesus-Tattoo-on-his-Leg-justinbieberzone.com-.jpg|link= 4. Praying Hands Showing his religious side yet again, Justin Bieber got a tattoo of a pair of praying hands inked on his left leg. Justin Bieber's praying hands tattoo is inked in black and white on his calf, right below the image of Jesus he got tattooed just a few months prior. Pictures of Justin Bieber’s tattoo circled the web in March 2012, while the pop star was on a fishing trip with his girlfriend, Selena Gomez, and some family members. According to some, people who get praying hands tattoos like Bieber’s firmly believe in the power of God and prayer, so if you weren’t convinced about Justin Bieber’s faith before, now you have proof! Praying hands tattoo.jpg|link= Justin-Bieber-Praying-Hand-Tattoo-left-leg-justinbieberzone.com-.jpg|link= 14March2012-Justin-Bieber-Praying-Hands-Tattoo.jpg|link= 5. Believe During a June 20, 2012 interview on the David Letterman show, Justin Bieber revealed his newest tattoo, which was inspired by his most recent album, titled “Believe.” This Justin Bieber tattoo reads “Believe,” and is inked on the inside of his left arm, near his elbow. Although David Letterman wasn’t a big fan of the Justin Bieber Believe tattoo, the Biebs loves tattoos and we’re pretty sure Letterman isn’t going to stop him from getting more! Believe tattoo.jpg|link= Believe.jpg|link= 6. Chinese Character Shortly after getting his “Believe” tattoo on his left arm, the pop star got another tattoo on his right arm, in about the same spot as the Believe tattoo. Justin Bieber's Chinese Character tattoo translates to mean “music”. The arm tattoo was inked on the 4th of July 2012, so we guess Justin Bieber likes to celebrate his independence with new ink! Music.jpg|link= 7. Crown Justin had his crown tattoo inked on his chest in late August of 2012. The meaning of this collarbone crown tattoo has yet to be revealed by the Biebs, but we have some ideas about what the tat could mean. Could Justin be claiming his crown as the new king of pop or just pulling a Scar Face tribute to the famous “king of the world” quote? We have our theories about this Justin Bieber tattoo. Crown tattoo.jpg Crown.jpg|link= 8. Owl On October 28, 2012, Justin Bieber revealed his eighth tattoo: a large black and white owl inked on his left forearm. Bieber hasn’t said much about his new arm tattoo yet, but we know that owl tattoos typically represent wisdom and majesty. We also know that JB’s owl tattoo has a sneaky and discreet connection to his Believe tour, with the graphic also showing up in dazzling special effects while on tour. Owl.jpg|link= 9. Roses Addition to Praying Hands The Biebs apparently decided that his praying hands tattoo was incomplete, so he added some new ink to it and posted a pic for everyone to see on December 30, 2012. This addition to the many Justin Bieber tattoos included a bunch of roses inked in black and white below and to the side of the praying hands. With the roses addition, the praying hands tat now takes up a good portion of the singer’s lower leg, and makes it look like Bieber may be planning to cover more of his leg in the future! Roses hands.jpg|link= 10. Indian Head Hockey Team Logo Justin Bieber celebrated the start of 2013 with a brand new tattoo – a profile of a Native American man inked on his left shoulder blade. The Biebs’ shoulder Indian tat is a tribute to his late grandfather, which whom he was very close, and was inspired by a Canadian hockey team called the Stratford Culliton. Apparently, the singer and his “grandpa” used to go see the team play every Friday night, and now Bieber has a reminder of that fond memory permanently inked on his back. Stratford.jpg|link= 11. Roman Numeral On January 14, 2013, the Biebs dedicated a very visible shoulder tattoo to a special lady in his life. No, not Selena Gomez…his mom! Justin Bieber got a Roman numeral tattoo just below his right collarbone on the front part of his shoulder, and the ink represents his mother, Patricia Mallette’s, birth year – 1975. Justin must be turning sentimental in his teen years; just before getting the Roman numeral tat, he got a hockey team logo inked on the back of his left shoulder in honor of his grandfather. Justin Bieber tattoos are so thoughtful. Roman.jpg|link= Justin getting his mom's birthday tattoo.jpg|Justin getting his mother's birthday tattoo (in roman numerals)|link= 12. Greek Symbol for Christ The Biebs has devoted yet another part of his body to his religious beliefs, getting a large Greek symbol for Christ inked on his left forearm. Located right next to his infamous owl tattoo, Justin Bieber’s Greek tat features a simple “X” and was believed to have been inked in London. The singer revealed the arm tat on February 25, 2013, while taking a break from his Believe tour in the UK. X.jpg|link= 13. Koi Fish Justin Bieber is well on his way to having a full sleeve on his left arm, thanks to the addition of his koi fish tattoo, which he revealed during the meet-and-greet for his Copenhagen tour on April 20. We weren’t surprised to see that Justin’s new tattoo was inked on his left arm, which he seems intent on covering with tattoos. The koi fish has special meanings dating back to pre-historic times, especially in Asian cultures. Koi.jpg|link= 14. Tiger Watch out all you pop stars out there, Justin is climbing to the top of the pop music food chain! The singer debuted two new Justin Bieber tattoos on April 22 – the first being a ferocious-looking black and white tiger with its teeth bared, which is inked on the singer’s left bicep. Whether Justin Bieber’s tiger tattoo is a symbol of his rising success or marks him as a pop predator, it certainly confirms our suspicions that the Biebs is on his way to having a full sleeve tattoo on his left arm! Tiger.jpg|link= 15. Selena Gomez Angel Justin added a new wrist tattoo to his collection on April 22, 2013, and the angel image is almost an exact replica of a Selena Gomez photograph from Elle magazine. Justin regrets his Selena tattoo and tried to cover her face up with some shading. Selena Gomez Angel.jpg|link= 16. A Knight Holding a Sword As the second royalty-themed Justin Bieber tattoo to-date, the big knight tattoo inked on the inside of his left arm is meant to stand out. It looks to be the largest tat on that arm so far, but who knows if it will stay that way as it looks like Justin is building a sleeve, with a half-sleeve underway already. Could this knight be the infamous King Arthur pulling Excalibur from a rock, showing that he was the chosen one? Knight.jpg|link= 17. Castle with Crashing Waves to Complete a Half-Sleeve Justin Bieber completed the half sleeve tattoo he has been working towards on June 17, 2013, when he added a piece featuring a large castle with thrashing waves to his left arm. Justin Bieber’s castle tattoo joins other royalty-themed tattoos he has gotten inked lately, including a crown tat and a knight tattoo, leading some to think that the Biebs either considers himself pop star royalty or has a thing for medieval stuff! His dad had the castle first. Castle.jpg|link= 18. Bleeding Globe on the Cross As a new addition to his half sleeve, Justin got a sorta weird tattoo of a bleeding globe being crucified on the cross, wearing a crown of thorns and everything! Instead of the J-man being on this cross, as most would expect from the Biebs, it seems the Earth has taken his place. The tattoo is located next to the “Selena Gomez” angel tat on his left wrist, just below the knight tattoo. He was 8 years old and was in class and was drawing the cross with the world in it. Globe on cross.jpg|link= Earth.jpg|link= Graffiti.jpg|link= 19. Eyeball of his mom Justin Bieber commissioned celebrity tattoo artist “Bang Bang” McCurdy to ink his 19th tattoo – a large and very realistic-looking eye on the inside of his left arm – which the singer debuted on July 17, 2013. Although the Biebs hinted that the eye tattoo on his arm was a tribute to his mother, Pattie Mallete, we’re thinking the image is actually meant to symbolize the all-seeing eye of God, especially since its placement above JB’s “Believe” tattoo literally reads “I believe.” Eye.jpg|link= 20 + 21. Rose On August 1, 2013, shortly after his performance at the Prudential Centre in New Jersey on Thursday night, Justin headed to tattoo artist and pal Bang Bang’s NYC tattoo parlor for some ink, and left with a big rose design on his arm, just above his owl tattoo and below his tiger tattoo, connecting the two. This addition pretty much makes his arm tattoos into a full-sleeve, with a few spaces still available on his upper arm and the possibility of some on the back of his arm. He also as a rose next to the knight. Rose.jpg|link= Justin Bieber Rose tattoo.jpg|link= 22. Angel Wing We weren’t quite sure at first what the mysterious tattoo on Bieber’s bicep was, but once we got a clear view of the ink, we realized it was a big image of a single angel’s wing. Justin Bieber’s angel wing tattoo is located next to the tat of a tiger’s head on the outside of the singer’s left arm, and was probably inked during the same session as his Bible verse tattoo, in August 2013. This is the second wing tat Justin has. Wing.jpg|link= 23.' Bible verse: Psalm 119:105 on his right shoulder' On August 25, 2013 he had another tattoo. The tattoo reads, "Your word is a lamp for my feet, a light on my path," which is from Psalm 119:105. This is another tattoo dedicated to Bieber's strong Christian faith. Verse.jpg 24. A Fierce Eagle On November 30, 2013, shortly after performing at a sold-out concert in Sydney, Australia, Justin Bieber revealed a new tattoo on his upper left arm and shoulder. The ink features a fierce-looking black and white eagle in flight with its talons out, and is surrounded by some clouds as well. Eagle.jpg|link= Eagle2.jpg|link= 25. Star During a December 2013 trip to the Philippines to raise funds for typhoon victims, Justin Bieber accidentally revealed a new tattoo on his left arm – a black and white star tattoo inked in between his wing and rose tattoos. Star.jpg|link= Star2.jpg|link= Justin Bieber sleeping 2016.jpg|link= 26. Jester Shortly after being accused of hurling eggs at a neighbors house, Justin Bieber got a new jester tattoo on his right arm, located just under his Japanese Kanji tattoo. The small jester tattoo was inked on Saturday, January 11th. Jester.jpg|link= 27. Compass Just one day after debuting the small jester tattoo on his arm, Justin Bieber showed off yet another new tattoo – this time inking a large black and white compass on the outside of his left bicep, as part of his near-complete sleeve. The Biebs revealed his compass tattoo on Instagram on January 12, 2014. Compass.jpg|link= 28. Love Three new tats in three days. Tattoo number 27 for the Biebs is a small tattoo located on the inside of his right forearm that reads “LOVE” in a simple black Gothic font, with the letters written vertically instead of horizontally. It is rumored that Justin’s “LOVE” tattoo was inspired by former flame Selena Gomez. Love.jpg|link= 29. Small Treble Clef Music plays a major role in Justin Bieber’s life, and the singer proved this point when he had a tiny treble clef tattoo inked behind his left ear on January 14, 2014. Justin’s treble clef tattoo features a small, elegant treble clef inked in black behind his left ear, and was probably done by celebrity tattoo artist Keith “Bang Bang” McCurdy. Music Note.jpg|link= 30. Cross Justin Bieber is usually all about showing off his new tattoos on Twitter, but it was actually his dad who accidentally revealed to the world tattoo #29 Jeremy Bieber posted a sweet photo of Justin asleep in a bed with his younger half-brother on January 30, 2014. Cross.jpg|link= 31. Forgive Justin’s “Forgive” tattoo is inked in black on his right hip and seems to play into the idea that the singer isn’t such a bad guy after all. Forgive.jpg|link= 32. Banksy’s Balloon Girl In March 2014, he went under the needle for a tattoo tribute to famed urban street artist Banksy. Banksy.jpg|link= 33. Diamond In March 2014, Justin Bieber revealed a new diamond tattoo as part of the growing sleeve on his right arm. Justin’s diamond tattoo is inked on the outside of his right wrist, just below his hand, and features a very light outline of the very same diamond featured in the album artwork for the pop star’s recent “Confident” collaboration with Chance The Rapper. Diamond.jpg|link= Diamond2.jpg|link= Diamond tattoo on arm.jpg|link= 34. Graffiti Star In March 2014, Justin revealed another star tattoo. It's based on graffiti. Stargraffiti.jpg|link= Graffiti.jpg|link= 35-48. *'Smiling Korean Mask' * Trust * Old-school Boom Box with music notes * Magic 8-Ball * Boo (Ghost from Super Mario) * Black spade cards symbol * Two hashtags * Fish Scales * "Bieber” in Korean * Hand throwing a peace sign * Cartoon Fish * Red Heart on a star * Roses * Cherub Angel Justin was hiding his arm a long time, but showed all the new tattoos together. Sleeve.jpg|link= Sleeve2.jpg|link= Sleeve3.jpg|link= Sleeve extra.PNG|link= Rose tattoo right arm.jpg|Another rose|link= Rose tattoo right arm.png Angel.jpg|link= Cherub Angel.png|link= Sleeves.jpg|link= 49. Patience In early April 2014, while Justin Bieber was in Miami, Florida celebrating fellow pop star Austin Mahone’s 18th birthday, the singer visited Ink City Tattoos and got a brand-new “Patience” tattoo. Justin’s tattoo is located on the right side of his neck, just below his ear, and features the word “Patience” inked vertically down his neck in a black Gothic-style font. Patience.jpg|link= 50. Leaf Around July 2014 he had a new tattoo. The leaf is inked on the inside of his right arm, near his elbow. Leaf tattoo.png|link= Instagram July 22, 2014 new tattoo.png|link= 51. LL "LL" stands for "low lift", when your head is low, lift it up. He had the tattoo around May 15, 2015. LL.jpg|link= 52. G''' Justin Bieber took to Instagram on July 9, 2015, to show off a new tattoo of a capital letter “G” on his upper right arm, which he had inked in honor of a little girl named Georgia. Georgia, who is the daughter of Seattle Megachurch Pastor Chad Veach and his wife Julia, was born with a rare brain disorder called Lissencephaly, and the story of her brave fight has inspired a number of celebrities (Selena Gomez, Hailey Baldwin, Ashley Benson), like Justin, to get “G” tattoos in her honor. G tattoo.jpg 53. '''Purpose Justin flashed a tattoo of the word Purpose on Instagram, giving another clue to the title of his fourth studio album. Purpose tattoo.png|link= 54. Wings Justin has a pair of angel wings tattooed onto the back of his neck. Wings neck.jpg|link= 55. ' Small Cross' On May 7, 2016 Justin got a small cross tattoo near the corner of his left eye. Tattoo artist Jon Boy recently told Us Weekly the meaning behind Justin Bieber's recent face tattoo. “It is a representation of his faith in Jesus and his journey with finding Purpose in God.” Justin Bieber small cross tattoo.jpg|link= Justin Bieber new small cross tattoo.jpg|link= 56. Son Of God On November 20, 2016, while performing on stage for the Purpose Tour in Bologna Italy, Justin revealed his "Son Of God" tattoo to the audience, it's above his Purpose tattoo, and its huge compared to all of his other tattoos. Son of god tattoo.jpg|link= 57 + 58. Eagle and Bear Bear and eagle tattoo.jpg|link= 59. Lion Justin revealed another animal tattooed on his chest next to his cross on March 29, 2017. Lion tattoo.jpg|link= 60. Better At 70 Justin debuted the new ink on Instagram, where he posted a snap of the words "Better at 70" tattooed in handwriting onto the front of his thigh, captioning it with the meaning behind his new art. "I look back at a lot of things in my life, mistakes, insecurities, and although I have felt I've wasted a lot of time it also makes me want to be better faster and longer!" he wrote. "For me personally I want to work everyday to be BETTER AT 70." Better at 70.jpg|link= 61. Angel Justin showed the tattoo on 20 October 2017. The tatoo covers his Yeshua tattoo that he had with his dad. This is on top of a very large memorial statue at a cemetary in Prague, Czech Republic. It is for some of Prague's greatest people.[https://www.flickr.com/photos/ladycenu/1557650158/ Flickr - Angel Statue] Angel tattoo.jpg 62. Church On 21 October 2017 Justin revealed a whole body tattoo. Body tattoo.jpg 63. “Angel holding a clock” - Symbolizes time is precious is to the singer. This finished up the sleeve, as a addition to his half sleeve started in 2014. He revealed this tattoo on Instagram January 6th, 2018. 64. “Make ‘em pay” On January 26 2018 Justin revealed his bicep tattoo. He got this on Jan. 6th with the addition to his sleeve. References Category:Miscellaneous